1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply, more particularly to a power supply for a computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional power supply 1 for a computer device is shown to include a casing 10, a power module 14, an electrical socket 15, a switch unit 16, and a fan module 13. The casing 10 is adapted to be mounted in a computer housing (not shown) of the computer device, and includes complementary upper and lower casing parts 11, 12 configured with an inner receiving space therebetween, as shown in FIG. 2. The power module 14 is disposed in the inner receiving space and is coupled to the fan module 13. The electrical socket 15 is embedded in an exposed side wall 121 of the lower casing part 12, and is adapted to be coupled to an external power source (not shown), such as a commercial power source, via a cord. The switch unit 16 is mounted to the side wall 121 of the lower casing part 12, and interconnects electrically the electrical socket 15 and the power module 14. The switch unit 16 is operable between an OFF mode, where the electrical socket 15 is not connected electrically to the power module 14, and an ON mode, where the electrical socket 15 is connected electrically to the power module 14 such that the power module 14 receives electric power from the external power source via the cord and the electrical socket 15, and processes the electrical power so as to supply an electric power to the fan unit 13 and the computer device.
It is noted that the switch unit 16 includes an inclined operating key 161. The switch unit 16 is switched from one of the ON and OFF modes to the other one of the ON and OFF modes by pressing the operating key 161. Since the operating key 161 projects outwardly from the side wall 121, unintentional operation of the operating key 161 easily occurs.